


Chasing Boyd

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Justified
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the Game of Cards challenge. Inspired by the song "Mr Policeman" by Brad Paisely.<br/>Raylan chases Boyd. He has ~reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Boyd

Raylan chased Boyd down because he'd done something wrong, or he thought he'd done something wrong, or because no doubt Boyd knew something about someone else who'd done something wrong.

It wasn't like Boyd was a one man crimewave, the source of all the wrongdoing in Harlan county.

Just most of it.

Thing was, sometimes Raylan chased Boyd down and found himself liking it. Liking the chase. Liking the catching.

Worse, he thought Boyd sometimes enjoyed being caught by him.


End file.
